El Regreso De Carrie
by Max Sam Legend
Summary: Sue al abandonar la tumba de Carrie, la misma se fractura en pedazos con un grito de la chica con poderes telequineticos. Tiempo despues un video que conmociona a todos sale a la luz, el video de la graduacion, tal parece las camaras se destrulleron, pero no su memoria, luego de que el video corra por internet, misteriosamente la tumba de Carrie se encuentra sin el cuerpo de ella


La venganza de Max y Carrie

Capitulo 1 La Noticia

Era otro día en Neuquén, en la vida de maxi era normal como cualquier chico de 12 años iba a la escuela. El era algo robusto, por eso muchos lo molestaban, también lo molestaban con el simple hecho de estar con las mujeres, molestándolo diciéndole muchos insultos.

A él le encantaba una película llamada Carrie, una chica con poderes malignos que asesina a todos los que la molestaron, a él le gustaba esa película ya que se sentía muy conectado con ella ya que le pasaba lo mismo, a ella también la molestaban y se vengo de una manera algo exagerada, pero algunas tal vez a mis ojos se lo merecían

Fui a la escuela y trate de estar con los chicos, y por eso me molestaron también, ya que me dijeron gay, realmente no los entiendo, me dicen gay por estar con chicas, y me dicen gay por juntarme con ellos, prácticamente no los entiendo.

Un día normal como otro estaba en mi casa escuchando música, pensando en una chica que me gustaba, se llamaba -, ella era la razón de que no me iba de este mundo por tanto bullying

La saludo y ella me responde, así se hace una charla, luego viene otra amiga mía llamada -, la saludo y se nos une a la charla, y luego mas de mis amigas se nos unen, luego termina el receso y volvemos a clases.

Los chicos seguían molestándome, pero los ignore hasta que uno me tira una cosa yo se la devuelvo y el se levanta y me pega, algo fuerte pero doloroso, la maestra lo vio y no hiso nada pero luego le tire algo y ella se enoja y me reta, ella, la chica de mi corazón lo ve y me dice que mejor trate de ignorarlos si no quería meterme en problemas. Seguí su consejo, y funciono, se hartaron de molestarme y me dejaron en paz hasta que la campana de final de las clases, volví a mi casa y mi padre me saludo, todo normal hasta que yo llevo el queso rallado a la mesa y se me cae. Mi padre no lo deja desapercibido y me dice inútil, boludo e inservible.

Yo fui a mi cuarto luego de almorzar, ahí me quede pensando en esas palabras que mi padre me dijo "inútil, boludo e inservible" ¿De veras lo soy?

Al día siguiente mis amigas me notaron algo decaído, me preguntaron que me pasaba yo les conté y la chica que amaba me dijo "el no tiene derecho a tratarte hacía nada mas por a ver tirado un simple frasco de plástico con queso" "Ya se pero que hubiera hecho, el es mi padre" dije. Luego dije que cerráramos el tema y sigamos con otro, pero luego vino ese sequito de chicas engreídas caprichosas y mal criadas, nos molestaron pero ella nos defendió, era una razón por la que ella me enamoraba.

Nos fuimos luego de esa mini pelea verbal que tuvimos, yo obviamente defensa a la chica que me volvía loco, luego fui a escuchar música, en el aula, como estábamos en los últimos días nos dejaban hacer muchas cosas, como jugar juegos de mesa, charlar, escuchar música y muchas cosas más.

Yo luego entre a mi teléfono, un Galaxy Music, busque "Carrie la película" y vi algo que me sorprendió de verdad ver lo que decía, le dije a mis amigas que vinieran a ver, puse el video y apareció el video del canal "telefe" de

"Carrie, la película de terror del año 1976, fue estrenada el 25 de noviembre de este año 2013, tomo un giro de 180 grados, ya que una chica llama Sue Snell de 61 años de edad a confirmado según ella que la historia de Carrie es verdad, luego los periodistas les pidieron pruebas de la tal masacre, ella les dijo "la iglesia junto con el ejercito de USA han eliminado toda evidencia, pero tengo cámaras de seguridad las robo para que no cayeran en manos de la iglesia, ya que el poder de la chica provenía del diablo según la religión, en ella se veía a Carrie asesinando a todos, luego de eso destruyo las cámaras, pero no las cintas que estaban en ellas, luego se confirmo, que Carrie si existió, algo así es un hallazgo impresionante, se descubrió que no hay ningún descendiente de Carrie ya que nunca tuvo hijos pero el padre tuvo un hijo, llamado Richard Lang , que mantuvo una descendencia desde entonces pero luego uno de sus hijos descubrió tal historia que tubo acontecimiento una masacre te parte de una hija de su tátara abuelo, y por ello se cambio su apellido a Curual, y allí sus hijos nietos y demás tuvieron el apellido Curual, hasta ahora se buscan descendientes directos del progenitor de tal maligna criatura"

Yo y mis amigas quedamos con una cara de sorprendidos y luego empezamos a sacar teorías como "tal vez es una broma de mal gusto" o "tal vez es una coincidencia" y asta "no te creas todo lo que hay en internet" yo me quede con mi boca abierta, estaba en shock, fui a mi casa comí y llame a mi hermana de corazón Nadia, para que viniera a mi casa, era algo urgente. Ella llego y le mostré la noticia, ella quedo con ara de sorprendida y asustada, "Maxi esto no puede ser, que aras" "Nadia no creas lo que pasan en intern… No termine mi frase porque teníamos prendida la televisión, justo en "telefe" y vimos algo que a mí y mi padre abuela y tía quedamos boquiabiertos junto con Nadia.

"Informamos que ya han encontrado a una familia Curual, en Neuquén capital, hasta ahora la policía busca la ubicación exacta de la familia ya que si alguien con tal poder puede ser devastador si lo hacen enojar, lamentablemente la única opción es saber quién es el telequineticos y luego matarlo, antes de que cree un desastre "

MI familia, Nadia y yo quedamos con cara de miedo, era algo que nada más ni nada menos aterrorizaba, rezo por que sea otra familia Curual y no la mía.

Capitulo 2 El Miedo

Llegue a la escuela y todos me miraban con cara de sorprendidos y asustados, nadie me molesto, nadie me insulto, luego de eso los dos grados se juntaron y la directora junto con al vise y todas mis maestras que tuve en mi vida estaban allí, algo sorprendido, mi amiga Nadia pregunto "¿Qué pasa, porque estamos todos aquí? La directora hablo no respondiendo la pregunta si no hablando para todos, como si Nadia nunca hubiera hablado "Todos habrán escuchado la noticia de la tal chica con poderes, Carrie, bueno dicen que un tal Curual" hiso una pausa y casi todos me miraron a mi "es descendiente de el padre de la chica, y como ay sabemos es de aquí, y hay solo un Curual aquí me parece" me miro y tuve algo de miedo, lego pregunto a mis maestras "Ustedes notaron algo raro cuando enseñaban a Maximiliano Curual" "No, nada raro" me miro y luego a los chicos y chicas de mi grado "chicos y chicas, notaron algo raro" "No" "No, nada raro" respondieron, yo vi a la maestra con una cara no feliz pero triunfante, sabiendo que yo no era el "elegido". Escuche que cuando me fui junto con mis compañeros de clase, que se disculpaba con a las maestra y que ellas decían que todo por el bien de los chicos

Ella, la dueña de mi corazón me veía y me dijo "será verdad que tu familia es verdaderamente la familia Lang" "no se -, pero espero que no"

Llegue a mi casa y le conté a mi familia y ellos dijeron "No pueden hacer eso" yo dije "dejémoslo así

Lo dejamos así y nunca se hablo del tema hasta que algo que me cambio al vida para siempre

Capitulo 3 Yo Tengo el Poder

EL ejercito nos llevo a mi familia y a mí a una iglesia en el centro, yo asustado y mi familia enojada en especial mi papa

A mi familia la encerraron en un armario, por 5 horas, a mi me dejaron a lo último. Ver sufrir a mi familia me enojo y mucho, llego mi turno.

Era un lugar chico, un closet podría describirlo, con un Cristo en el crucifijo, yo pedía auxilio, mi tía lloraba, diciendo "Solo es un chico de 12 años déjenlo salir" decía llorando

"¡Auxilio, ayúdenme, sáquenme de aquí!" gritaba, de repente algo se me vino a la cabeza y quede rígido, con los ojos abiertos como si quisiera que se me salga, pero no me dolía, me vino a la cabeza esa escena de Carrie, e que la madre le decía que rece por el perdón

Luego de eso volví a la normalidad si se puede decir así tenía miedo, y decía "sáquenme de aquí" "¡Sáquenme de aquí!" y de eso el ejercito sin moverse a mis suplicas, perdí la cordura. "¡Sáquenme de aquí!" "¡Sáquenme de aquí!"Y con esa última frase vi como se sorprendían mucho, luego de que dije "¡Sáquenme de aquí!" la puerta se le partió casia la mitad, como si alguien fuerte le hubiese dado un montón de matadas

Vi atrás mío y el Cristo sangrando, eso a mí me asusto, luego de eso no vi nada mas en la pantalla que había hay. Entraros dos soldados y me llevaron hasta afuera, antes de que entráramos, en el lugar principal de la iglesia me vendaron los ojos y me esposaron las manos.

Entramos al lugar donde se reza, enfrente de un cristo en en la cruz, hay estaba yo cuando encerraban a mi familia


End file.
